Who's The Monster?
Kokugusa-ryuu Yuitsu and Roger stood infront of each other, glaring at one another. Yuitsu clutched his sword's hilt, preparing to attack once more, and with Roger this close to him, it would definetly be lethal and most likely kill him. "Let's make a deal" Yuitsu stopped his attack before it began after hearing Roger speak "Whoever wins, no matter how it's done, will answer one question, no matter what it is, deal?" Yuitsu stared at Roger in shock, seeing him wanting to strike a deal in the midst of battle. Yuitsu grinned and stretched out his hand, shaking Roger's hand as well "Deal" As Yuitsu said that, Roger immediately lifted him by his hand, throwing him into a car, setting off its alarm. Roger dusted his shirt as he stared at Yuitsu getting up. He cracked his neck twice before slashing the car in half without turning around. "Don't get all angry now. Your fault for shaking hands with me" Roger said to Yuitsu. Yuitsu unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards Roger "The traditional way won't work on you, so I'll be switching to a different style, if you don't mind" Yuitsu said, slowly walking towards Roger, still pointing his sword at him. Roger tilted his head, as he began to walk towards Yuitsu "What kind of style are you talking about?" Roger asked Yuitsu curiously. "Kokugusa-ryuu" Yuitsu replied "That's the fighting style I was using against you this entire time. Quick draws so fast you won't even see it coming, of course, they're meant to take down enemies quick and aren't meant for prolonging fights....but...I fixed that with one simple technique to replace Jousuichi" Yuitsu said. "You samurai and your fancy tricks" Roger replied, sounding unamused. Suddenly, Yuitsu leaped towards Roger, with his sword still pointing forward, Roger easily dodged this attack by jumping to the left, yet still, a small cut appeared on his right shoulder. Yuitsu stood before Roger with a smirk as he said "Gengetsu" And simply charged again. Yuitsu battled Roger just like any normal swordsman would fight, by swinging his sword, yet each time, Roger dodged, but still recieved a small cut each time and at times, bigger and deeper cuts, as if no matter what Roger does, he will be cut. After several cuts, Roger grabbed Yuitsu's wrist, growing tired of these tricks "What is it with you?" Roger asked, beginning to crush Yuitsu's wrist. Yuitsu didn't appear fazed by Roger's actions, simply replying without any doubt or worry in his tone "Gengetsu isn't quick draws, it's using air pressure, even if small, to attack along, making the range of the slashes bigger, but also invisible and unpredictable, so to put it simply, you'll have to be a mile away to avoid getting cut". Roger didn't reply, but simply continued to crush Yuitsu's wrist, until Yuitsu kicked Roger in his abdomen, making him let go of his wrist, and then kicked him again, this time in his chest, sending him crashing into a building wall. Yuitsu moved his wrist around, making sure it isn't broken and took a stance once more, and by stance, he only stood still with his sword pointing forward. "....." Roger remained silent as he got up, cracking his neck "I think...I was told something before coming here....today" Roger began to speak in a calm tone as he walked towards Yuitsu with his head down as blood was dripping from his body "She told me...don't get hurt...or else...something...." Yuitsu quickly charged at Roger again, preparing to behead him, and as he was close to him and about to slash him, Roger retaliated by quickly punching Yuitsu in the face before he could cut him "She told me....something about a monster?". Yuitsu didn't fall, and managed to get his footing together and remain standing, even with his cheeck red from the punch, as he whiped the blood dripping from his mouth "What are you talking about? What monster? Or...who's the monster?" Yuitsu asked Roger. Suddenly, Roger clutched his stomach in pain, as if havin a stomach ache as he fell on his knees, letting out grunts of pain "Goddamn....aches...!" Roger could hardly speak, as his eye filled with pain and when he closed it and openned it again....it became blood red. Uncaged Monster As Yuitsu charged at Roger again, he prepared to behead him once more using Gengetsu, however, Roger once more simply retaliated by punching Yuitsu in his stomach, but grabbed him by his shoulder to make sure he doesn't escape "You...what the hell happened?" Yuitsu asked Roger...sounding...terrified of this sudden change. "I..." Roger began, or rather, tried to speak due to the pain he was feeling "I...don't know" Roger's tone sounded deeper than before for a second. Suddenly, police arrived after hearing reports of two people fighting outside, and one of them holding a weapon. There were about 3 police cars, with 4 or 3 officers in each, they all came out of the cars and aim their guns at Yuitsu and Roger. "Halt! You are under arrest fo-..." The cop spoke but before he could finish, Roger charged at him after letting go of Yuitsu, jumping on the cop's head and bashing it to the ground, and then stomped it, killing him, the other cops aimed their guns at him, preparing to shoot. Roger glared at one side of the cops, as his red eye gave the impression that he is in great pain by how it dilated. Roger immediately kicked the police car, making it crush two other cops into the other car that was behind them, crushing their bodies, and as the rest fired at him, he jumped onto the car he just kicked, stomping the head of one of the cops he got stuck inbetween the cars, reaching 3 other cops, albeit was shot a few times, mostly in his shoulder and back. As he reached the 3 cops he grabbed one by his head, bashing it into the car and killing him, grabbing another one's gun and aiming it at his head and pulling the trigger, then quickly turning around to shoot the other one in the chest several times until he ran out of ammo. Roger stared at 2 remainning cops, as they began to shake after witnessing him kill the others. Roger grabbed the car infront of him, lifting it with both his arms, though it wasn't easy, frightening the remainning police officers more as they began to fire at him, only for him to throw the car at them and kill them with it. Yuitsu stared at Roger in shock, wondering what has happened. Suddenly, Roger appeared to be in pain once more, as if tryiung to regain control "I never...thought it'd be this....bad..." Roger said, as Yuitsu charged at him, appearing enraged, kicking Roger and making him fall on his back, as he stabbed the ground next to his head. "You...fuckin' monster!" Yuitsu shouted at Roger angered "You murdered them! Those men probably had families waiting for them! And you just killed them!". "You're no different...you were assigned to kill me...and what if I...had someone waiting for me....?" Roger replied to Yuitsu, sounding calm but still in pain. "You...! You don't understand...I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because I have to....if I don't my family will die! I regret every single person I've killed....but not you....you're one of those people....I'll be more than happy to KILL!" With that said, Yuitsu raised his sword upwards, preparing to stab Roger. Doctor's Instructions After Rakuyou carried Jourin and took her too Hitomi, while the fight was still occuring, he layed her on the bed as Hitomi began to treat her wounds. "Oh, great, two more scars for your collection, whoop dee fuckin' doo" Hitomi said, sounding rather annoyed. Rakuyou immediately turned, about to leave "Hold it" Hitomi told Rakuyou, stopping him from leaving "Where do you think you're going?" "Help out Roger" Rakuyou replied "I can't let 'em fight that guy alone, he beat Jourin without even moving!". "No. You're staying here" Hitomi said, as she finished bandaging Jourin's wounds "I don't care if you wanna do good or not, you're wounded and I can't let you get wounded any further, just like Jourin did" Hitomi stood up, grabbing bandages from a table as well as what seems to be a bottle with medicine and a syringe, taking other important stuff and putting it in a white purse. "What are you saying...that I just let him die? We had a truce and breaking it now wouldn't do any good ya know!" Rakuyou began to shout, when suddenly, a scalpel went by him, slightly cutting his cheek, and getting stuck on the door. "Listen to me...and listen well....I understand you want to help, that's all fine and dandy....You're my partner so I respect your wishes but...I am not telling you this as a partner nor a friend....but as your doctor, I can't let you get yourself hurt and ultimately killed, understand?" Hitomi said to Rakuyou, glaring at him with an angered expression. "....Then we let him die....?" Rakuyou asked. "No...I'll go help him. If he's hurt, I'll treat him there and bring him back in one piece. You two stay here and rest. Can't afford having your wounds reopen" Hitomi said, as her expression returned to her usual calm face, walking passed Rakuyou and openning the door. "But...what if something happens to you...?" Rakuyou asked Hitomi, stopping her from leaving. Hitomi stayed quiet before turning around to Rakuyou "It's shameful for a doctor to get hurt, as the healer of the team...but...it's also shameful for a doctor to allow her patients to get hurt even more" Hitomi replied, closing the door and leaving. Rakuyou sat down on a bed next to Jourin's, letting out a big sigh "I should've known...I can never win an arguement with her" Rakuyou said, grinning once more. Yuuri, who was at the other room watching TV, began to tremble slowly, but her expression remained emotionless even then. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua